Dawson's Creek: The Winds of Change Revised
by StevenM
Summary: AU: Torn between two men, Joey is forced to choose, her Soul Mate, Dawson, or her True Love, Pacey. Anxiety leads to broken hearts and a larger problem, as Joey's choice leads to the possible death of a friend!
1. Chapter 1

Dawson's Creek: The Winds of Change

By Steven M.

I wrote a lot of fanfiction when I was younger and focused on the Dawson's Creek side. I was fascinated by the dynamic of the Dawson/Joey/Pacey love triangle and Winds of Creek was my best work. I received tons of reviews and feedback regarding this fiction, almost all of it praise. However, having read over it, I decided to revise and add plot to the story, in order to truly complete it. To those that read it before, the grammar and structure is improved, and the plot has been augmented. Consider it special features to the story.

To those that have never read this story. Enjoy! But consider this a warning; this is a new version of Winds of Change. Reading the old version will do you no good in the way of the story. :)

Thanks to all that have supported me!

Writers Note: This is another take on the love triangle between Dawson/Joey/and Pacey. Some of the events are similar to what transpired on the show but most of it is AU. I truly think it's a fairly interesting view.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dawson's Creek; I just borrow them for a little story. No harm done.

PROLOGE

Dawson Leery grips a dark smooth stone tightly in his hands. A soft wind brushes through his hair, indicating that winter was still battling with spring. The sun sets over the horizon and the coolness of the air stings at Dawson's cheeks. He shivers slightly but does well by ignoring the cold.

Dawson's examines the dark stone, rolling it over his fingers, trying to make sense of his life. He looks up, with misty eyes, and turns his attentions to the creek that flows freely in his backyard. With a heavy heart, Dawson approaches the rippling stream, sighing heavily. The cool water flows through the grassy hillside, reflecting the shimmer of the fading sun. He stares ominously into the creek, the sun's glint reflecting in his eyes. Slowly, memories of days passed flood over him and Dawson is forced to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

The creek held strong sentiment to Dawson. It had been a part of his childhood and yes, his teenage years also. Dawson was quite fond of the creek. To him it was a symbol of all things constant. No matter how twisted life changed around him, it was always there, ever flowing, a symbol of unbroken consistency.

Dawson tightens his grip around the stone, squeezing it so hard that it hurt his palm. He revels in the pain, as it somehow matches that of his heart. Suddenly, the bubbling anger wells up inside him and out of sheer anger, Dawson rears back his arm and releases, skipping the stone across the creek. The dark stone flecks across the water several times before finally sinking to the creek's bottom. Dawson shouts out in anger, hoping the pain of his heart would somehow fade, but no such luck.

He lowers his head and closes his eyes, and thinks about the person who had given him the stone, the person who had caused him so much pain ... Joey Potter. They had been kids when Joey had found the rock. The two of them had been playing along the creek when little Joey Potter caught of glimpse of the precious stone. She quickly scooped up the rock and admired it in the sun. Little Dawson had been amazed by such a precious find. He couldn't believe how lucky Joey was for discovering something as unique as the dark stone. Joey had smiled, brushing her long dark bangs out of her eyes, and placed the smooth stone in Dawson's hand.

"I want you to have it", she said lovingly, "It's a gift for my best friend."

Suddenly the anger inside Dawson resurfaced, and he shouted against the wind. He was glad he had thrown the stone in the creek. Dawson was certain that when Joey discovered what he had done, it would hurt her ... the same way she had hurt him.

Dawson allows a satisfied grin to spread across his lips. Although he knew his actions to be wrong, he reveled in what he had done. Dawson had to get back at Joey. She had to understand the pain he was going through and the only way for that to happen was to be cruel. She deserves this, he thought, it's her fault things have turned out this way.

That wasn't entirely true. Sure Joey was partly to blame but she was not the only one involved. Pacey Witter had gone behind Dawson's back and stole Joey right out from under him. Pacey had the audacity to develop feelings for Dawson's soul mate. So much for trusting your best-friend, thought Dawson.

Dawson and Joey had had a falling out at the beginning of the school year and they both agreed they needed time apart. Dawson knew he couldn't be there for Joey so he asked Pacey to watch out for her, to be a friend when needed. Pacey was just supposed to be someone Joey could confide in. But of course, typical Pacey, driven by sex, he crossed the line by making a move for her. Dawson clinches his fists as he imagines Pacey and Joey kissing passionately. The thought left a sick taste in his mouth.

"How could they do this to me?!" he shouted in fury.

Hot tears trickle down Dawson's face as he recalls the painful events of days past. He plops down on the tall grass and stares into the creek. The sun had set and the lights of Capeside reflected off the dark water.

"Where did it all go wrong?", he asked to no one in particular, "how did it come to this?"

Dawson gazes upon the rippling creek as the days of old flood over him.

CHAPTER ONE / A TIME WHEN THINGS FELT RIGHT

Pacey Witter allows himself a soft smile as he finishes polishing the deck of his sailboat True Love. He had been cleaning the boat all morning and the work was finally done. His reflection glimmers off the shiny wood. True Love looks beautiful.

Pacey leans back on the port rail, while admiring his work. He had been feeling down the past few weeks but whenever he worked on True Love, all his worldly frustrations seemed to disappear. There was just something about the old boat that made him feel better. Perhaps it was the connection to the open sea? Or maybe it was just the thought of truly finishing something? It didn't matter. All Pacey cared about was finishing the boat and sailing her down to the Florida Keys, an opportunity that made True Love something grand.

Ironically, the boat had been a piece of junk when he had bought it, practically destroyed by the last hurricane. To most True Love seemed like a lost cause ... but not to Pacey. He had worked hard the past year, weekends, after school, sometimes during school, just to make the old girl float. And his hard work had paid off. True Love was a thing of beauty and named after an unattainable idea.

Pacey frowns in spite of himself. No one better than him knew about the impossibility of True Love.

At the beginning of the school year, he had broken up with Andie McPhee, his first love. Andie was a beautiful blonde girl who had won his heart easily but had crushed it just the same. Andie was a wonderful girl but she had emotional problems, due to the tragic death of her older brother, Tim. She had fought hard to overcome her depression but to no avail. And so, her father thought it best that she be placed in a stress recovery hospital, to right the damage that had been done. Pacey was sad to see her go but he knew it was for the best. Or so he thought. While Andie was in the hospital and in search of comfort, she had a sensuous love affair with one of the other patients. She had confessed her actions to Pacey and begged for forgiveness, but it was too late. The damage had been done and Pacey could not find it in his heart to take her back. He forgave Andie but couldn't forget what she had done. And now Pacey was mending his broken heart by working on his boat.

Suddenly a lovely young voice calls from the dock, tearing Pacey from his trance, forcing him to mask his sadness.

"True Love? Wow, sounds like a title given by a closeted homosexual male." teased Joey Potter.

Pacey turns about, a sardonic grin etched upon his features. Joey stands before him, her arms placed akimbo.

"Easy Potter.", he said, "I believe you are referring to my older brother Doug. He has staked claim to that particular stereotype for the Witter clan. I have dibs on the black sheep."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Pacey. Maybe Doug is rubbing off on you?"

"And maybe you should just turn around and go back to the hell-mouth from which you came?", replied Pacey, his eyes narrowing in mock-annoyance.

"Okay okay, I come in peace.", relented Joey, about to take a step upon the boat.

Pacey quickly steps in front of her, cutting off her path. He waggles a finger as to imply she had just broken an important rule.

"Ah ah ah, Potter. What do you think you're doing?"

"What? You're not going to let me come aboard?" asked Joey, with a lifted eyebrow.

"I'm afraid not. For two reasons."

Joey scowls, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"Oh really? And what would they be?"

"First off, you didn't ask permission. Second, and most importantly, I can't allow ugly people on my boat. If I let you on board, then I'll have to make exceptions for all the other ugly people of Capeside." Pacey shakes his head. "No that just won't do."

Now it was Joey with the mark of annoyance on her face.

"Well that hardly seems fair, Pacey. After all, the boat was repaired by the ugliest Capeside has to offer. Why should its other homely citizens be excluded?"

Pacey shrugs nonchalantly.

"Captain's prerogative I guess."

Joey rolls her eyes in disgust.

"Give me a break! I'm sorry about the gay joke okay? Let me aboard!"

"No."

"Fine! Well, see if I come to the boat christening then!"

Pacey smiles evenly. He knew she was kidding. After all, Joey was the one who helped him the most during the boat repairs. She had invested too much time into True Love to not be there, but he didn't want to take any chances.

"Alright Potter, take it easy. Don't get your panties in a twist." relented Pacey, extending a hand which she gladly takes.

"I'd prefer it if you never refer to my panties again, thank you very much.", she said, now standing firmly on the deck of True Love.

Pacey rolls his eyes.

"Prude."

"Toad."

"Enough broad-zilla! You're aboard now, so take a look around will ya? Quit harassing me."

And so it went. The good natured banter, the back and forth jabs, that at a closer look, revealed the affection they had for each other.

"That's what I've been trying to do!", she replied in a huff.

Pacey smiles to himself as Joey begins to examine the boat. It was odd that he and Joey had become friends. It wasn't as if they were ever really enemies, but their friendship was nothing when compared to that of Joey and Dawson's. However, recently Pacey and Joey had been spending a lot of time together, much more time than Joey did with Dawson. A lot of that had to do with the fact they had recently gone through a heart shattering breakup. Their on and off again romantic entanglement had left them both frustrated and exhausted, not to mention tiring on their friends. As much as it pained them, Dawson and Joey had to go their separate ways, if only to allow themselves a chance to grow up.

Dawson and Joey had been the closest of friends since they were little kids and Pacey was considered the sidekick in the friendship triangle. He was entrenched deeply in their childhood click but he always felt as if he was on the outside looking in, when dealing with the Dawson Joey dynamic. It didn't bother Pacey too much. It wasn't as if he were jealous or anything. Pacey Witter always knew that one day Dawson and Joey would end up together, and indeed he was correct. The two got together late their sophomore year but their romantic relationship hadn't lasted very long. At the first sign of trouble, both Joey and Dawson decided to end things between them. Joey had regretted the break up and tried to get back together with Dawson, even offering to sleep with him. However, Dawson wasn't ready to try to fix things. He stilled cared dearly for Joey but he wanted to go out and do his own thing, explore his options with other women. Pacey knew that Dawson was making a mistake but he kept his mouth shut on the matter. It wasn't his place to say anything.

Dawson understood that he had hurt Joey so he asked Pacey to keep an eye on her. He had been reluctant at first but he finally agreed to Dawson's request. Now, Pacey and Joey had been spending a lot of time together and they truly had become friends. And to Pacey ... something more.

"So what do you think Potter?" asked Pacey casually.

Joey turns to face him, a bright smile on her face.

"Pacey, she looks beautiful. You've done a great job fixing her up."

"Do you really think so?" asked Pacey, taking up an old rag and cleaning his hands.

"I wouldn't lie to you Pacey. The boat looks great." she replied, still moving about the boat.

"Well I couldn't have done it without you.", he said, "You helped make this happen, so thank you."

Joey smiles bigger.

"Any time, Pace. Any time."

She rests a hand on his shoulder and their eyes meet. An awkward moment passes and Joey quickly retracts her hand. Something had passed between them, an attraction. They didn't want to admit, or rather Joey didn't want to admit it, but something was definitely there.

Pacey can't help but frown. The feel of her hand on his shoulder was intoxicating yet the guilt that came with it was unbearable. He tried desperately to push the feeling aside but he couldn't. Despite his best efforts, evening knowing it to be wrong, Pacey Witter had fallen for Joey Potter.

Pacey knew that it was in his best interest to keep his distance from Joey. All parties, in fact, would benefit greatly from Pacey ignoring his feelings. The upheaval that would occur if he here to take action would be astronomical. Dawson, Andie, Jenn, and Jack would all be affected negatively if he were to make a move for Joey. And frankly Pacey didn't feel he deserved someone like Joey anyway.

She was perfect, almost too perfect. She succeeded in all the ways he failed. She was smart, beautiful, and driven to make something of herself. Pacey would be lucky if he even graduated high school. He realized that Joey was destined to be something more and to be with someone more deserving, some like Dawson Leery.

Dawson and Joey had something that he and Joey could never have and that hurt him inside. In fact, it stung like hell. There was one known fact in their little Capeside universe - Dawson and Joey would end up together. And Pacey would be left behind, dreaming dreams that would never come true.

Joey makes an attempt to kill the awkwardness. She clears her throat, looking everywhere but at him.

"So, are you going to enter True Love in the Regatta? she asked, tucking some hair behind her ear.

Pacey nods, tossing the old rag into a bucket.

"That's the plan. I just have to find a sponsor.", he said, "Which probably won't happen."

"Don't say that. Surely there is someone who can front the cash."

Pacey shrugs.

"I don't know who? Most businesses have already put forth their sponsor. The police department already sponsored one of its officers, so my dad can't help. Not like he would anyway, the cheap bastard.", growled Pacey, "It doesn't matter anyway. I wouldn't win."

Joey approaches Pacey, closing the gap between.

"Have a little faith in yourself. You wouldn't have put in all this hard work if you truly believed that."

Pacey looks deeply into Joey's eyes and he can feel the connection. Again, his feelings for her cut through his brain like a razor.

"Even if I could win Jo, as I said, there are no available sponsors."

"What about the Leerys?", asked Joey, wanting desperately to help Pacey.

Suddenly, a new voice chimes in.

"What about the Leerys?", asked Dawson as he plops onto the deck of True Love.

Both Pacey and Joey turn to their friend, both feeling as if he had interrupted an important moment. The two casually step away from each other, placing a good distance between them.

"Joey was saying I should ask your parents to sponsor me in the Regatta.", informed Pacey, his pulse rising.

Had he and Joey just had a moment?

"I'm sure they will Pace, they love you to death.", replied Dawson, "I can put in a word for you."

"Really?", smiled Pacey, "Thanks Dawson."

Pacey blinks, quickly realizing that Dawson wasn't even looking at him. His bestfriend's eyes were focused on Joey, which forced Pacey to swallow down a lump of jealousy.

"No problem Pace.", replied Dawson offhandedly, eyes glued to Joey. "You know, I've been looking everywhere for you Joey."

Joey smiles sheepishly.

"I've been right here, Dawson." she said, "But I'm about to head back to the B&B. Bessie needs help getting ready for the Regatta. I was just taking a break to get a look at Pacey's boat."

"Well if you're leaving, I'll walk with you.", stated Dawson.

Joey nods quickly.

"Okay Dawson, that would be great."

There is an urgency in her voice and Pacey can tell she is nervous. It is quite apparent Joey wants off the boat.

"I guess I'll see you two later then.", said Pacey, doing his best not to sigh.

He watches as Joey and Dawson jump down from True Love onto the dock.

"I'll let my parents know you want them to sponsor you in the Regatta. I'm sure they wouldn't mind.", informed Dawson with a smile.

"Thanks Dawson, I appreciate it.", He turns to Joey. "Bye Jo."

Joey responds quickly, her back to him, walking briskly down the dock.

"Bye Pacey."

Dawson jogs to catch up with Joey, both leaving Pacey alone on his boat. He keeps his eyes on Joey, hoping she'd turn to look at him, but she never does.

"Give it up man." he said to himself, "You don't stand a chance."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's a lovely day. The sun is shining and a cool breeze keeps the town of Capeside quite pleasant. Seagulls fly overhead and dance against the wind. Spring is in the air and dozens of boats travel freely about the bay area. Dawson and Joey stroll down the port dock, entering down town. They walk side by side but keep enough distance between them so as to give off a platonic vibe

Downtown Capeside is crowded. They pass hundreds of people as they walk. Tourist season is in full bloom and it is the busiest time of the year. Storeowners put up signs and items in their store windows and restaurants are packed. It is the week before the Capeside Annual Regatta Weekend and everyone is buzzing.

"Sure is a nice day.", stated Dawson as he looks upon the sea water.

"Yep." replied Joey, her eyes focused on the street.

Dawson turns to his best friend and sighs quietly to himself. Something about her perplexed him. Dawson was aware that they hadn't spent much together lately but the times that they did, she seemed distant. It was as if his presence bugged her somehow.

Joey walks with slow exaggerated steps. Her head is down and she watches her feet as she walks. her dark hair blows in the wind keeping Dawson from seeing her face. He had no idea how she was thinking and for the first time, Dawson felt like he didn't know Joey Potter.

Dawson shakes his head sadly as they travel down Main Street. He felt terrible and had no earthly idea why. When Joey was upset he was upset, so he had to find out what was going on in Joey's head. He takes a deep breath and proverbially steps over the edge.

"What's bothering you Joey?"

"Huh", asked Joey looking up from the street. She looks back down at her feet. "Oh nothing, I'm fine."

Fine?! Joey, you haven't said three words to me since we left Pacey's boat and I find it a little disconcerting. I thought I was your best friend. We use to tell each other everything but now, I feel as if I barely know you."

Joey scowls in frustration.

"Well Dawson, you did brush me off for about four months! Forgive me if I seem a little distant. And you're one to preach about being best friends. You pushed me and the rest of your friends away so you could hang out with the jezebel, Eve."

Dawson wanted to respond but couldn't. Joey's words hurt him but she did have a point. The past few months had been a blur. He had spent most of his junior year grounded because an evil Femme Fatal, ironically dubbed Eve. She swept into his life unexpectedly and rocked it, flipping it upside down. She had made it a habit to ruin his day, all the while using sex as a weapon. It was the most infuriating yet most erotic time of his life. He would forever remember the name Eve but with the memories came the regret. Dawson had single handedly alienated himself from his best friends all for some hot chick he barely knew, and had yet to mend the fences.

Dawson sighs openly.

"Alright Joey, fair enough, but I want to fix things between us. I want to go back to the time when we could tell each other anything. You're my best friend and I care about you very much."

He takes her arm so that she stops walking.

"I want to make things right, Joey. Give me a chance."

Joey sighs heavily and looks back down to her feet. She couldn't look Dawson in the eyes. It hurt too much. Dawson had been Joey's first love and she use to believe that he was her soul mate, but now she wasn't so sure. Joey found herself turning away from the past and looking to the future. Suddenly, an image of Pacey flashes through her mind and she isn't sure why.

"Things change Dawson. I've changed; you've changed. Nothings the same."

"They don't have to Joey! Not if we don't want them to!"

"Yes they do Dawson, whether we like it or not." she said, "I don't know if I can ever go back to the way things were."

"We have to try." pleaded Dawson, placing a hand on her arm, "We've been friends for too long. We can't just let it go? Can we?"

"I don't know Dawson. I just don't know." stated Joey, pulling away from him.

"How can you say that, Joey?"

"Because Dawson, you broke my heart.", she replied, walking away from him.

Dawson wanted to follow her but something in her eyes deterred him. He thought it best to try another time. It was true that time had changed things between them but one thing was certain, Dawson wasn't giving up.

* * *

Jennifer Lindley, Jack McPhie, and Andie McPhie chat jovially as they head toward the Capeside docks. The Capeside High's upper classmen were given permission to miss school. Capeside High extracurricular clubs and organizations had stands set up around the downtown area. They were all cooking food or having some sort of fundraiser. Jen, Jack, and Andie so happened to be assigned to the Junior Class Hamburger Stand.

Everyone around them seemed to be in good spirits and they were no different. The three friends were enjoying their day off from school and were just glad to be in one another's company. The Capeside festivities were in full bloom and the town was anxiously awaiting the famous boat race and fireworks display.

"Isn't the Regatta great?" asked Andie excitedly, "I love all the fun stuff we get to do."

"Well I'm just glad we get to miss class today." replied Jack, carrying a box of hamburgers.

"I agree. The time away from school is always a plus." said Jen, helping Jack with the workload.

"Oh hey guys, there's the hamburger stand!" informed Andie, pointing through the crowd, "C'mon!"

Andie cuts through the crowd quickly and shouts for the other two to follow. She is as excited as a kid on Christmas.

"She really needs cut back on the perkiness factor." said Jenn sardonically.

"Yeah, tell me about it." replied Jack, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Determined to forget his encounter with Joey, Pacey decides to check out the local festivities. He plops down onto the dock, quickly anchors his feet, and gazes along the sea. The weather is mild and sailboats could be seen all over the water vista. He smiles, cramming his hands into his pockets, and strolls down the dock. He quickly enters down town and passes several vendor stands, selling one thing or another. However, none of them catch his attention. Capeside is extremely busy and he is forced to weasel his way through the crowd.

Pacey begins to feel better as he takes in the surroundings. He was the first to admit that he usually saw things from a negative point of view. He was always fighting with his dad, struggling with school, or facing the trials of a doomed relationship, which left him in a consistent state of melancholy. But the Regatta had a strange affect on him. It had always been a great childhood memory. As a kid, Pacey anticipated the arrival of the annual Regatta. He enjoyed the food and the fireworks, but what he loved the most was the sailboat race. Pacey had dreamt of one day captaining his own sailboat and racing her in the Regatta. And this year his dream could come true, if Dawson's parents agreed to sponsor True Love.

Pacey continues down main street until one of the stands catches his eye. He quickly eases through the mass of tourists and strolls up to the Capeside High hamburger stand. The waiting line is long so he is forced to wait to reach the front of the stand. As he approaches the front, Jack sees him from the corner of his eye.

"Hey Pacey, what are you doing down here?" asked Jack, handing a customer his change. He gives Pacey a humorous looks. "I thought those only in good academic standing were allowed to work the hamburger stand."

"Well you know, I ducked out of school early. Pacey J. Witter cannot be confined by something as trivial as school rules." he replied with a cocky smile.

Jack chuckles, tending to the next costumer.

"Principle Green is going to throw a fit."

"What?" said Pacey nonchalant, "I doubt he even knows I'm gone."

"Yeah right, Principle Green knows everything."

Meanwhile, Andie hands a child a hamburger and then drops the money into the cash box. She hears Pacey's voice and quickly freezes up. She swallows down the lump that had formed in her throat and mops her forehead. Nervous chills run down her spine. She feels her heart rate increase and her heart feels as if it were going to explode out of her chest. She watches nervously as her brother and ex-boyfriend chat. Every time Pacey came near, Andie looses herself. She looks upon Pacey and fights back the tears that sting at her eyes. Andie still had feelings for Pacey and getting over him proved to be more difficult than she first thought.

Like Dawson, Andie had messes things up with her significant other. She had cheated on Pacey and for the life of her, had no valid excuse as to why. Pacey had been the most important person in her life and like an idiot, she let him slip away. Andie desperately wanted a second chance but Pacey wanted nothing of it. He agreed to remain friends but Andie wanted more, so much more. And she was determined to get him back, no matter the cost. When Andie McPhie wanted something, God help those that stood in her way. She was going to try her damnest to get him back. She rounds up the courage and approaches her brother and former boyfriend.

"Hello Pacey. Would you like a hamburger?" asked Andie, nudging in next to Jack.

Pacey turns to Andie. He smiles lightly, shaking his head. His gentle gaze shoots daggers into Andie's heart.

"No thanks Andie, I'm not hungry. But a soda would be nice."

"Sure thing, Pacey." replied Andie with a wink.

Jack and Pacey continue their conversation, while Andie retrieves the soft drink.

"Here you go Pacey, one ice cold Coke." stated Andie, placing the can on the counter.

"Thanks Andie." replied Pacey, taking up the Coke and pulling the tab, "How much do I owe ya?"

"Oh don't worry about it. It's on me."

Jack hears this and can't help but roll his eyes. He knew Andie still had feelings for Pacey and didn't particularly approve. Jack believed that Andie's obsession with Pacey was becoming borderline neurotic. Regardless, Andie was determined to win Pacey back, no matter what people thought.

The soft drink crackles and fizzes as Pacey brings it to his lips. He smiles first at Andie but then quickly takes a drink. After taking a second swallow, Pacey turns to the crowd and quickly notices Dawson, who was edging through the masses. Pacey pauses for a moment, observing his friend with keen eyes. He sees Dawson holding a small bouquet of flowers and smiling merrily. Pacey feels his heart drop. He knows the recipient of the flowers without even asking. And sure enough, Dawson cuts across the street and heads straight for the Potter B&B pancake stand.

Joey is working the pancake stand when Dawson places the flowers before her. Pacey sees all of this and his frowns openly. And here he thought things were looking up. This quick change of emotion doesn't get past Andie. She matches his gaze to see what he is looking at.

Andie peers across the street to Dawson Leery embracing Joey in a hug. Clearly he has just handed her flowers. But why would this make Pacey frown? Suddenly, a soda can, still filled with liquid, crashes to the hard ground. The can is crushed and slings soda across the way. The unlucky crowd is doused in soda. Pacey looks apologetically to the crowd, but without saying a word, cuts through the crowd, heading back to from which he came. It's at that moment, Andie realizes what has just transpired and the thought kills her inside.

Oh my god, she thought, Pacey has feelings for Joey.

**To Be Continued ...**


End file.
